1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas for wireless communication devices, particularly, to a multiband antenna for communicating wireless signal and a wireless communication device employing the multiband antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), have antennas for receiving/sending wireless signals such as frequency modulation (FM) signals, digital video broadcasting (DVB) signals.
At present, to receive/send FM broadcast signals, the wireless communication devices usually uses an inconvenient external earphone as an FM antenna. Furthermore, to receive DVB signals, the wireless communication devices also need to be equipped with an additional DVB antenna. However, many antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, making it difficult to reduce the cost and miniaturize the wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.